


The Kings Guilty Pleasure

by King_of_Kinks



Series: Michley Fics [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Fluff, Lucifer's Cage, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, cage sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:29:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6930640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_of_Kinks/pseuds/King_of_Kinks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Lucifer was out of the cage no one was able to stop Crowley to build a relationship with the sword of heaven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kings Guilty Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My angel](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+angel).



Crowley put down his glass of Craig and looked at one of his black eyed boys. "I told you to fix it. And now you come back and tell me it's worse?" The demon backed away as Crowley stood up, visibly angered. "As you know if I had virtues patience wouldn't be one. So I'm gonna tell you this one last time sweetheart. Fix the damn problem. Or no one in the history of torture will be tortured with the torture like the torture you'll be tortured with" Pure anger burned in Crowleys eyes and it was obvious that the other demon just shat himself. The king snapped his fingers and the demon vanished. He sighed. "I'm the King of a bunch of dumbasses.." Crowley picked up his glass of Craig and downed it in one go. "I think it's time to have a little fun, isn't it?" 

 

Crowley put down the empty glass and walked into the deepest pits of hell. It took a while but Crowley knew it was worth it. He pushed open the very big and heavy gates to reveal an even bigger room. In the middle of that room was a cage. And not just any cage. Lucifers cage. But now that Lucifer was out, Crowley unofficially renamed it to Michael's cage. "Good morning darling" Michael raised his head to look at the short king of hell. "How are you feeling today?" Crowley stepped closer to the bars of the cage and so did Michael. They were so close they could feel each other's breath. It was silent for a few solid moments before Michael began speaking. 

 

"At first I loathed you, demon. You're all just human souls, mutated by the endless pain caused by hell. But.. you're different, demon." Michael grabbed Crowleys face through the bars of the cage and looked deep into the demons eyes. Their lips nearly touched as Michael pulled Crowleys face closer and the angel could already see the arousal in Crowleys eyes as the demon gripped the bars of the cage tightly. "At this moment I'm actually glad I fell with Lucifer into that hole. Because otherwise I would've never met you." 

 

The demon licked his lips to plant a wet kiss on the angels lips. Michael didn't hold himself back any longer and forced Crowleys mouth to open so he could slide his tongue in. It felt like heaven and hell collided. Michael pulled at Crowleys hair as he began to tear the clothes off Crowleys body. The demons breath got heavier as he did the same to the angel. Fingers were wandering over warm skin and Crowley moaned as Michael pulled one of his nipples. The angel commanded the demon to grip the bars tight as the angel let his tounge wander over the demons body. But Michael stopped before he reached the kings dick. 

 

"That's your job demon. Get on your knees." The king hesitated but the dominant stare of Michael made him go down on his knees. Crowley never quite knew it himself but he loved to be dominated in bed. The helpless feeling and someone being stronger than him, pinning him down and fucking him merciless turned Crowley on. Again the demon gripped the bars but this time only with one hand. He used the other one to start jerking Michael off, slowly and steady. 

 

The sword of heaven grabbed the kings hair and pushed his dick down Crowleys throat as the demon opened his mouth. The wet heat and Crowleys moving tongue were already enough to make him groan and gasp. Michael didn't hesitate to fuck Crowleys throat because he knew the demon liked it rough. It even made Crowley moan. "You like that don't you? You're my good boy. My good demon. You like it when I'm rough." Michael pulled his dick out of Crowleys throat. 

 

"If you want me to continue you need to beg. If you're good enough then I'll fuck you." Crowley looked up into the angels face, lips spit wet and a shiny pink. "Please Michael.. fuck me.. I want it so bad.. please.. fuck me.." The angel gave a sign for Crowley to stand up and Crowley was obedient. "Turn around" Michael said and again, the demon followed Michael's orders. Crowley could feel the cold bars pressing against his ass cheeks as Michael grabbed his hips, hard enough to bruise him, pulling him closer to Michael. The demon once again grabbed the bars of the cage. 

 

Michael didn't even bother to use lube. He nudged the head against Crowleys entrance and then thrust himself completely into Crowley who was screaming loudly in pleasure. "M-Michael.." moaned the king as Michael began thrusting into the demon, quickly and roughly, and hearing the needy moans and screams that escaped Crowleys mouth. The demon moved his hips to meet Michael's thrusts and his moaning got louder as the angel found his prostate and continued to pound against it. With one hand the angel grabbed the demons dick and spread the precum on the head just as Crowley liked it. 

 

Michael's eyes flashed blue as he sent a wave of grace through the demons body, making him more sensitive to the thrusts and having him scream loudly in pleasure. Crowleys breath got laboured and heavy and the heat in his under body got unbearable. The next thrust against his prostate made him cum and scream louder than before. Michael groaned as Crowley tightened around him and he pushed himself deep inside the demon to spill his seeds into him. The kings senses got numb and all he could feel was Michael holding and spilling into him. And he loved it. The angel let go of Crowley just to have him turn around and hold him close. 

 

The demon looked up as the angel kissed his cheek and both grinned. "For an angel you're quite dirty" Michael just shook his head and when Crowley snapped his fingers both were dressed again and the room was clean. "Time to go now my angel." But before Crowley was able to leave the angel grabbed him and gave him a kiss. Not rough this time. No tongue. Just a simple kiss between two creatures that were supposed to be enemies but ended up loving each other instead.


End file.
